The Lost Princess
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: This take place during the second age in middle earth. Its following the story of Legolas and his love interest with the Princess named Silver. Yet Legolas encounters a rival that threatens to take away his childhood love and maybe destroy Silvers life as well.
1. Chapter 1

At the second age before the wars started to rage. One king ruled all the elven kingdoms that were in middle earth. He had one daughter, she had long black hair, her name was Silver. No one ever knew why, but as Silver grew older, she was slender and tall even for a elf, she had blue eyes and her hair stayed black. She was a great warrior for a women, she was very skilled with a long sword, yet the kingdom had been over run by Orcs.

* * *

Days after the kingdom fell

Legolas had been going to the house of Elrond to check up on some things, also to speak for Mirkwood, about the Kingdom of Senta fell. He was wearing, chain mail chest piece, a dark green shirt under it, grey leggings, brown boots, two brown belts one going over his chest and shoulder and the other one went around his waist, and a grey cloak over it. He was walking down a bank stones went up and down the bank the rapids were father up river. Legolas would have usually been riding a horse but a Orc scared it away. He walked silently, then he stopped he seen some one laying on the bank half way in the water. A dark grey cloak covered the person, Legolas slowly walked over to the person, he slowly lifted the cloak off the person, and then gently flipped her over. It was a women wearing a tattered white and light green dress, a sword was on her hip, a dragger sheathed on it. First Legolas noticed how beautiful the strange women was, but then he noticed her necklace, it had the markings of her kingdom Senta, and also the necklace was only available to royals.

Legolas knew right away she was the Princess. He picked her up carefully her head leaned against his shoulder. He walked into the woods. The light on snow on the Misty Mountains seemed to shimmer and dance. It was about sun set they could see the Misty Mountains but they had to cross the river to get to it. Legolas made a small camp, he had started a small fire. He laid Silver close to the fire. He stood there for a moment watching the light from the fire make shadows on her face, he could even hear her let out a quiet sigh in her sleep. But when he heard a deer he pulled out his bow and started tracking it, he only turned away for a second when...

" Don't move " A fragile voice said, it was Silver.

Legolas slowly turned around to find one of the daggers at his neck. " I am Legolas... " Legolas said in a calm voice but he knew not to underestimate her for many of the tales told that some men that tried to kill her, were killed... By her. The stories also said that she was a great worrier.

" Prince of Mirkwood " Silver said slowly taking the dagger back away from his neck. For she had heard stories about Legolas, for he was a great worrier along side his father. " I'm sorry my actions were rash, I am Princess Silver... " She said bowing slightly but then her hand moved to the cut on her waist she winced slightly.

Legolas stopped her for bowing completely to stop her from hurting her self more. He sat her down by a tree and slowly put some herbs on the cut, and the started to sew the cut with a small bone needle from a deer, and sinew from the muscle that was threading into even smaller strands and it was very smooth. Silver was clutching the shoulder part of his shirt slightly tightly, Legolas knew she was feeling great pain.

" I will try not to inflict pain " He said quietly, as he worked slowly.

" Its ok... Let me guess you are going to Rivendell... " She said quietly, slowly letting go of his shirt. " Take me with you... " She said in a quiet pleading tone.

" No- " She cut Legolas off by getting up, she slipped on her still drying cloak and started to walk off. But then she noticed Legolas took her weapons with out her noticing when he was closing the wound, but of course she had taken one of his daggers and she knew he would follow.

Silver's long hair blew back in the wind, she walked silently until she got to the bank of the river she stood there for a moment looking over at the other bank. " I know your there Legolas. "

" You have know idea how dangerous that was for you to go walking off on your own. " Legolas said in a stern voice walking over to stand next to her.

" The stories you may have heard about me being some kind of fair maiden that needed saving were never true.. From the moment I was first in a battle I am the way I am now " She said and started to walk into the river.

Legolas grabbed the lower part of her arm. " Wait! I'll go " Legolas said in a slightly hurried tone.

Silver smiled at him then back and the river, she threw him his dagger she ran back towards the wood line then back onto the bank doing a swain dive into the water. Legolas blinked at first he still had his stern face but then he smiled at the fact that she was acting like a little kid. Legolas followed, they both started to swim across the river, once they got to the other side. Sliver braided her hair quickly in a long fish tail braid. Legolas stood there silently, he was holding his bow close to his chest, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

" We should keep moving, maybe hunt, so you can make your self some new clothes it will take us at least five suns to get us through the mountains. " Legolas said/

Silver nodded and got up that night she walked close to Legolas holding his hand slightly as they walked. Legolas knew it had probably just been so she could feel close to some one, he looked at her as they walked through the thick brush. " Why did you not kill me when you had the chance? " Legolas asked

"I knew you were a elf but I didn't know if I can trust you, I still don't know if I can but there is some thing about you that makes me feel... safe... " Silver said in a hushed whisper.

Legolas blinked he watched her and listened to what she was going to say. By dawn they had been able to kill a two deer. Sliver made her self new clothes a shirt and leggings, she still had her leather boots and the other things she had with her. It was just starting snow, Sliver smiled and they passed most of the day going through a snow storm. Legolas walked in front of her leading the way, nether of them sank into the snow. As it started to darken and the snow storm go worse to the point they even had to make refuge in a nearby cave for the night. Silver started a small five using the wood they had gotten before going into the mountains. Legolas took off his cloak and laid it next to the fire to it would warm up and dry. Sliver did the same with her cloak, but one her cloak was dry she put it back on she leaned back against the stone wall at the back of the cave.

Silver fell asleep but Legolas did not sleep for some reason he stayed awake, but after a moment when he truly needed to sleep he walked toward the fire and the back of the cave he noticed how much Silver was shivering, Legolas sat next to her wrapping on of his arms and part of his cloak around her. Legolas let out a quiet sigh when moved close to him her head leaning against his shoulder.

Some time that night Silver woke up she was still laying against Legolas, the fire was still smoldering ashes, it gave off just enough little for her to be able to get up and walk over to their things. Silver laid Legolas's dagger on his things and she picked up her weapons belt and a few other things, even slipping on some gloves. She walked over to the sound asleep Legolas, she lightly kissed his forehead.

The next morning Legolas awoke, he had a dream Silver had fell in love with him, that they would rule together but Legolas knew better then to believe in dreams. But then Legolas noticed that, Silver was gone, and her things were missing. " Silver " He said getting up grabbing his things and running out of the cave. He ran up the steep cliff and up onto a high point to get a better view.

Legolas could see for miles and he seen her but it looked like she had been attacked by some thing, he seen blood, but she walked miles. He mumbled a quiet word under his breath and started to jump down from the high point and then towards where he had seen her. It took Legolas until it was noon to reach her. She was laying under a pine in a valley when he got to her. " Silver! Are you wounded? What were you thinking?! " Legolas said in a slightly demanding tone.

" I was trying to keep you safe, its best to stay away from me. Now I'm every enemy's target. This isn't mine it warg blood. " Sliver said getting up.

" Hey when ever chose to came with you I knew the dangers- " Legolas started to say but then he was cut off by what happened next.

Sliver walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him for a quick moment, but then she pulled away from the kiss, knowing she practically stunned him. " You talk to much. " She said and started to walk off but Legolas grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. Legolas looked down at her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

" I see you have forgotten about when we were younger, both of us just young elflings madly in love but then my father stepped in. " Legolas said looking down at her gazing into her eyes.

Memories started to flood back to her, even remembering the first time they kissed. " Legolas... I had lost my memory when we were acted by Orcs long ago... " She said quietly.

Legolas pulled her into another long passionate kiss, his hands on her lower back. Sliver had her fingers tangled in his long hair. But after a moment they both pulled away and just stood there like that for a moment but for some reason Sliver just pushed him away again all of the days it took to get to Rivendell. Elrond had been glad that Silver was alive.

Legolas had been trying to get closer to her but for some reason she just kept pushing him away, but every now and again they would talk but it was only once with in two days. Legolas was walking down the long hallway he walked over to Elrong hoping he could get answers.

" Lord Elrond, do you know why- " Legolas started to say.

" Why she hasn't been talking to you, she had a arranged marriage with a noble, but she doesn't want to be in the marriage. " Elrond said but then a unknown voice for Legolas rang out.

" Of course she doesn't want to be in the marriage. " A tall slender man said, he had long black hair and pale skin. The grin on his face would give any one the creeps.

" Steff are y- " Sliver said as she walked around the corner.

The man so called Steff motioned her over and wrapped his arm around her. " Love do you still want to be in the marriage? "

Legolas could seen the fear in Slivers eyes as she walked over to him and how she flinched when he wrapped his arm around her. " Unhand her " Legolas said walking over to Steff. Legolas knew he probably beat her, or did some thing to scare her.


	2. Chapter 2

Steff pulled out a blade swing it around once or twice before slashing at Legolas. Legolas pulled Silver behind him, to made sure she was shielded, Legolas reach back behind him pulling out both of his daggers. He stopped Steffs blade using the daggers, then Legolas slashed at him.

" Stop it both of you! " Silver said raising her voice a little, the beautiful chiming sounded stern yet still slightly quiet.

Silver took a step back pulling Legolas a few steps back with her. But when Steff slashed at Legolas again, Silver grabbed Legolas's broad sword blocking Steffs sword then she swung at his inches away from hitting his stomach. This was her turn to him, yet Elrond stepped in stopping her.

" Silver the council will deal with Steffs actions until then Steff will stay in the dungeons... " Elrond said he slowly took Legolas's sword from her handing it back to Legolas.

Legolas led Silver away from Elrond and Steff into the city part of it. Legolas wasn't mad but slightly shocked, she had shown no emotion while going after Steff, but she was a greater warrior then Legolas was and he knew it she changed so much from when she was younger, she was scared of Orcs, things like spiders even the small ones. He walked into his room and shut the door behind them.

" What? " Silver said quietly, she moved a hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor.

Legolas let out a quiet sigh. " Come with me to Mirkwood... You'll be safe there away from Steff. " Legolas said.

" Legolas... Steff won't stop until I'm his and his alone or when he is dead... The Orc armies will hunt me until I am captured... I wish I could... " Silver said slowly leaning her head against Legolas's chest slowly embracing him.

Legolas knew she was probably in tears, he wrapped his arms around her slowly leaning his chin against the top of her head. They both stood there like that for a long while just standing with each other. He stroked her head softly and kissed her head. " I won't let you go alone. " Legolas said quietly then added. " I won't leave you... "

She slowly pulled away from his embrace and wiped her eyes. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly, just for a moment. She stayed close to him after she pulled away from the kiss. Silver missed his warmth, his embrace every thing about him. Even though they had only been away from each other only a few days.

Legolas had missed the sound of her voice and would have gave any thing to hear her voice and see her again. Although he would never admit it to her, he stroked her head softly. Legolas let out a small yawn trying to keep it hidden from her. But when she grabbed his hand leading him over to his bed, he knew she seen is yawn. She sat on the edge of the bed and sat there quietly saying nothing.

" Remember when we were young... We us to lay out in the fields like this, you always use to tell me stories of dragons and gold... This time could you tell me a story... " Legolas said quietly as he sat next to her.

Silver was still trying to remember some things about the past, but she remember if he said some thing about it. He was like the light in the dark for her. " Yes... " Said the sweet voice. " Long ago when the kingdom of Senta was being built in the North Beautiful Green and Red lights filled the night sky, it was a great light, the lights had shown a Silver colored path in the stone, it lead to a place of great treasures, if you followed the path and picked up the items you came across... " Silver said her soft voice quiet in the night. She looked over at Legolas who was laying down now sleeping.

She smiled and leaned down and kissed his forehead she walked out and onto the balcony looking up at the night sky, she stood out there for a while trying to figure out when most of her child hood became a blank, when she forgot her childhood and how she did seamed to be a mystery for her. Silver stood out on the balcony most of the night.

Some time during the night Legolas was deep with in a dream, the dream became more of a nightmare that would haunt him for days. Legolas sat straight up and out of his sleep, he noticed he had been sweating and his body was shaking badly. Legolas scanned the room for Silver when he seen her standing in the doorway of the balcony he took a breath of relief.

Silver turned around and seen the look on Legolas's face, she walked over to him sitting next to him, but after a moment she laid down next to him but stayed back away from him on the bed. She slowly took one of his hands in both of hers and stroked his hand softly.

Legolas laid back he looked over and her and gazed into her eyes until, they both fell into a deep sleep. Silver woke up long before Legolas, she got up slipping out of the room. She quickly walked down the hallway doing her best not to make a sound. She walked into her room slipping out of her dress, putting on some black leggings, leather boots, a green top, with long sleeves that were gray on the inside. She put on her weapons belt with some new daggers, a quiver of arrows, a grey bow. Silver put her the quiver and the bow over her shoulder. Then put on a belt around her waist that carried her daggers, then she walked over to a mirror.

Silver took the silver band she always wore in her hair out, then she took off her necklace with the family crest on it. She remembered how many times her father told her... ' The past is the past and if that means forgetting about the people you love, the places you've been to protect them its worth forgetting... ' Silver knew that is what she had to do. She looked at the necklace, she sat in on the table letting her hand slid off it and the table as she walked out of the room.

Once she was out of her room she ran down hall and then out of the main buildings, then into the court yard, through that and across the stone bridge, up the dirt pathway into the woods. Silver made her own path into the tree line, then she stopped running once she was about a league from Rivendell. By that time it was dawn , she sat down in a field, hidden by most of the long grass. She pulled out a map she had packed, Silver planned on going South, the cutting through the Misty Mountains at one point and over to Lothlorien, then down into Rohan. Silver folded up the map and got up and started walking.

Legolas was woken by Elrond. Legolas knew when Silver wasn't laying next to him some thing had happened. Elrond left the room to go with a group to kill the Orcs going around the borders of Rivendell. Legolas quickly ran out of his room and down through the court yard to the stables. He mounted on one of the horses given to him by Elrond for when he was going back to Mirkwood. Legolas quickly kicked his horse into a gallop out of the stables and over the bridge and into the woods.

Silver walked through the long grass, the light made the yellow long grass almost shimmer, and the mountain peek covered with snow stood out. But then she stopped in her tracks, she heard them before she seen them, three wargs with Orc riders. They were coming out of the far wood line, Silver pulled out her bow quickly notching a arrow, sending it into on of the wargs. The wargs were gaining speed, she sent another arrow into the warg closest to the first. Not having enough time to react to the Orc archer, a arrow passed through and through her side. Silver stayed standing and was able to shoot the archer, then she picked off the to other Orcs.

The one lone warg started circling her, she slowly sat down her weapon belt kicking it away from her the warg watching the whole time. She sat down her bow and the quiver of arrows, she slowly pulled out the piece of jerk she was going to have for lunch. She slowly held it out, toward the warg. The warg growled and growled but then quieted, slowly inching his way towards her, took the jerky out of her hand eating it, then sniffed her hand and licked it.

Silver smiled slowly petting the wargs head, she stood there for a moment just petting the warg. In her kingdom wargs were the main use of travel because horse's had a hard time getting through the rocky and mountain like range. Silver knew just petting the warg for a while would help gain its trust. Then she slowly mounted up on the warg, at first he was slightly jumpy but when she started talking to him in elvish he stayed still, she grabbed her bow, her quiver and the weapons belt.

The warg took off into a run across the field, Silver was holding the wargs armor, she was pressed low against the wargs back. They were soon in the wood line, but Silver heard the trotting of a horse. She winced when the warg jumped over a log she made him stop. She started bandaging her wound, it hurt badly and she new she probably had some poison running through her blood stream.


End file.
